guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grasping Darkness
Drops Dont they drop ectos??... --WichmanN 07:12, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :do u have any proof??.... i have never seen a darknees drop a ecto... ::Do not add ectos as a drop for these, unless you have hard proof. -- Xeon 04:09, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Solo farmer here.. when drop i post Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Grasping Darkness DO NOT DROP ECTOS. Have done uw 100 times and never had ectos. *Note: they also drop keys Their Speed looks more like 33%, and they attack faster due to constant Flurry ^^ witch allso means they do less damage then they would otherwise, easely killed on a warrior with adrenal skills / stances Biz 01:41, 25 March 2007 (CDT) They drop black dyes too^^ :Everything has a chance to drop dye. Pretty sure all creatures have a chance to drop gemstones and keys for their area as well. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 15:16, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::They also drop Passage Scrolls to the Underworld, not sure if this is already known, but I'm just putting that out there. --63.226.230.34 03:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I WISH they dropped Ectos. Or anything valuable at all, for that matter. By far the easiest monsters in the Underworld (except for Dying Nightmares, but those are just pathetic), and so readily accessible. Plus they are easy to clump, have lower armor than a Warrior should, and have relatively low health! :( (T/ ) 08:11, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :B/c they clump, they are good targets for a zealous scythe, which means you can spam your spells more against other foes. --JonTheMon 13:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC):: ::However, they also come with the Aatxes more often than not, which use Deadly Riposte to pwn you. Did I mention anywhere that Sliver Armor always targets Aatxe first? >.> (T/ ) 22:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, riposte is rather painful.... since I usually just do plains runs, I don't care about killing the aatxes. --JonTheMon 22:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Interrupts Is it just me or do these guys not obey the in-game mechanics which govern casting times because they're able to interrupt my 1/4 second cast Vengeful Weapon with their 1/2sec cast Distracting Blow and Skull Crack, how is that possible unless they know that you are just about to press that particular key 1/4sec before you actually do? Araziel :AI all over the game is (somehow) capable of doing that. In the past I've had my interrupts (½ or even ¼ cast time) interrupted by Distracting Blow from those hacking Kurdick warriors in FA --Gimmethegepgun 17:32, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :The reason they can interrupt a spell with a 1/4 cast with an attack that takes 1/2 to cast is do to --> * I think —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.64.87.68 ( ) }. ::Still doesn't account for Kurzick Warriors though --Gimmethegepgun 19:44, 5 February 2008 (UTC) They are known to all use an interrupt skill at the same moment.so they just use it and if youre spell is interrupted it is a coincidence.81.244.114.69 10:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Skull Crack Is it just me or does the dazed effect from their skull crack last 15 seconds-ish 99.242.129.186 22:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I completely agree; the daze wore off at the exact same moment that Mystic Vigor recharged... --63.226.230.34 04:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::maybe their condtions last 50% longer Lost-Blue 04:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Do they still have Skull Crack? I'm not sure, but in my past 5-10 runs i haven't even seen them use Skull Crack, let alone interrupt me with it. Maybe I'm just lucky, or I have my timing down, but I was just wondering if anyone else is experiencing the same thing... --63.231.37.2 22:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Belive me, they have it. (maybe you just have no spells, so it acts as a normal interrupt, w/o daze?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Some weird aggro behavior... Unlike many other creatures, these ones almost immediately break aggro from a tank when targeted by a caster. Maybe it is due to them carrying "Fear me", which is most annoying against casters? GW-Jorx 15:43, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Fear Me Spike I was doing a normal old plains SF run, and the graspings in the beginning owned me with a fear me spike. This makes no sense, as i had SF up the whole time, they never hit me or anyone else (i was solo). How did a group of graspings magically acquire 4 adrenaline? I was in the middle of casting spells when they spiked me, and SF ended a few seconds later, so I died. Can anyone explain this? Do they get magic free adrenaline? did the aatxes sneak a Balthazars spirit onto them? 23:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Adrenaline is built both by attacking AND by taking damage. So as you damage them they slowly build adrenaline. I believe degen, health loss, or life steal does not build adrenaline, however. See Adrenaline for the exact damage-to-adrenaline-gain ratio. 00:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats weird. I did about 5 runs without them 'fear me'ing me. no wonder everyone uses the burning speed/frost armor combination. 00:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC)